Purple Gunslinger
"It's gun o'clock." It's all the same, only the names will change. Everyday it seems we're wasting away - another place where the faces are so cold. I'd drive all night just to get back home. I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride; I'm wanted dead or alive. Wanted dead or alive. Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days and the people I meet always go their separate ways. Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink and times when you're alone all you do is think. Adventure Summary I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back; I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back. I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all. I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive. I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side. I'm wanted dead or alive. And I ride, dead or alive. I still drive, dead or alive. Notable Feats *To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day, hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say. No one dared to ask his business, no one dared to make a slip. The stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip''. Big iron on his hip.'' *It was early in the morning when he rode into the town: he came riding from the south side slowly lookin' all around. "He's an outlaw, loose and running," came the whisper from each lip, "And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip."'' Big iron on his hip''. *In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red. Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead; he was vicious and a killer, though a youth of twenty four and the notches on his pistol numbered one and nineteen more''. One and nineteen more''. *Now the stranger started talking, made it plain to folks around. Was an Arizona ranger, wouldn't be too long in town. He came here to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead and he said it didn't matter - he was after Texas Red''. After Texas Red.'' *Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Texas Red but the outlaw didn't worry; men that tried before were dead. Twenty men had tried to take him, twenty men had made a slip, twenty one would be the ranger with the big iron on his hip''. Big iron on his hip.'' *The morning passed so quickly it was time for them to meet. It was twenty past eleven when they walked out in the street. Folks were watching from the windows; everybody held their breath. They knew this handsome ranger was about to meet his death''. About to meet his death.'' *There was forty feet between them when they stopped to make their play and the swiftness of the ranger is still talked about today. Texas Red had not cleared leather 'fore a bullet fairly ripped and the ranger's aim was deadly with the big iron on his hip''. Big iron on his hip.'' *It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered round. There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground. Oh he might have went on livin', but he made one fatal slip when he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip''. Big iron on his hip''. *''Big iron, big iron''. When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip''. Big iron on his hip.'' Category:Heroes